You said you'd grow old with me
by Evil Regal Tease
Summary: Mallory is the rising Supreme, what does that mean for Cordelia? and her new marriage to Misty?


You said you'd grow old with me...

A little MistyXCordelia, (Mostly Cordelia) Fanfic I made... love you all...

"Hi bitches." Nan said, pulling her black cloak off her head and smiling at Cordelia.

"Nan?" She gasped, "misty?" She cried, her eyes filling with tears uncontrollably. Her arms spread instinctively and she embraced them both tightly.

"How can this be possible?" She whispered, her face buried in Misty's hair.

"Oh miss Cordelia, I never thought this could be possible."

The sun shone in her eyes brightly though the white curtains. She rolled over in hopes of hiding from the morning and sleeping just a while longer, but she felt the spot next to her was empty and cold. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked around. It had been two years since nan had showed up with Misty in tow, and they had been inseparable since. Easy friendship blossoming into something more. Cordelia knew, now, when she thought back on it, that she had always loved Misty. The moment they first met and she held Misty's hand, saw what she had seen, felt what she had felt they had been connected. The romance came quietly, blooming from moments alone in the greenhouse, to soft kisses at the end of the night. They'd married nearly two months ago, and the glowing happiness of being newly wed seemed to go on forever.

"Misty?" She asked quietly as she looked around her room.

She sat up and pulled herself to the edge of the bed. Pulling on her thin black robe and slipping on her flats she moved to the bathroom door.

"Misty?" She asked as she peaked inside.

Empty.

Heading downstairs she pulled her messy hair into a low pony. Halfway down the steps she saw the first of what would become a regular thing. Dark spots danced around her and she stumbled, gripping the railing tightly. She gasped loudly as she felt her world wobble.

Zoe heard her from the sitting room and came to her side quickly, gripping her around the waist and helping her down the stairs. She said nothing until she had helped Cordelia to sit on the couch.

"Are you alright?" She asked after a silent moment.

Cordelia took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I just got a little dizzy. I'm fine now Zoe." She said, brushing Zoe's hand away which was resting on her shoulder.

Zoe shook her head, "I'm going to find Misty."

Before Cordelia could protest Zoe was walking toward the kitchen. She sighed and let her body fall back against the back of the couch. Closing her eyes she waiting for the sound of footsteps she knew would be coming soon. Sure enough they came rushing in only a few minutes later and Cordelia cracked her eyes open again.

Her wavy blonde hair was flying all over the place it almost made Cordelia laugh, if she wasn't feeling like she might pass out. Still she smiled and reached her hand to cup Misty's cheek.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked her eyes scanning Cordelia's body.

Cordelia grabbed her face and turned her to meet her eyes.

"I just had a little dizzy spell. It's really fine I'll be fine..."

Misty looked at her skeptically, "You're the supreme... you're not supposed to get sick."

She was right of course, being the supreme meant she was to optimize health until a new supreme arose. When she thought about it she knew it was Mallory. Just as Zoe had suggested, the young witch was very talented, already ranking as one of the strongest witches Cordelia had ever seen.

It was rare though, for a supreme to rise so young, and for the old one to rule for such a short time.

Cordelia smiled at her love. "I think I'm just a little run down, with all that's been going on, maybe we should take a little trip? Just me and you? Queenie and Zoe can look after things here. It could be the honeymoon we never got." She suggested.

Misty's face broke into a giddy smile and she nodded, wrapping herself in Cordelia's arms and kissing her softly.

They'd planned the trip and bought the tickets. Heading to Italy seemed like the perfect way to spend their time. Cordelia rushed around the bedroom searching for her favorite set of pearls.

"Misty!" She called out and her wife strolled in second later. Her shawl dragging behind her as she carries more mini bottles of shampoo than Cordelia was sure she needed. She laughed slightly as Misty dropped them unceremoniously in the suit case.

"Have you seen my pearls?" She asked as Misty came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head on her shoulder. The younger woman hummed and shook her head.

"You wore them just a few day ago, with that pink shirt, but I haven't seen them since." Cordelia sighed, she kissed Misty's cheek and patted her away.

"Okay well I'll have the girls keep their eyes out for them. Are you almost finished packing? We need to leave soon." She said as she checked her watch. "Thirty minutes until the cab gets here."

Misty nodded. "Yeah I'm done, just gotta bring the bags downstairs."

Zipping up her bag and Delia's she picked them both up and headed for the door.

"I can carry my own bag Misty." Cordelia protested reaching for the bag but Misty pulled it away.

She sighed, "I don't want to have this fight right before we leave Cordelia..." she closed her eyes and set the bags down.

She looked confused, "what fight?" She asked, not know what her wife was referring too.

"I'm not some stupid little kid who doesn't know what's going on. I see you, at night, throwing up in the bathroom. Or catching yourself as you misstep? I'm always near you, watching just to make sure you don't fall down the stairs. I want to take this trip with you, I want to spend time with you and take care of you. So please stop acting like I don't know what's going on. Mallory is getting stronger and you're fading."

Cordelia said nothing. Her mouth hanging open slighting and tears peppering her eyes. She swallowed hard and shook her head. "I just wanted to have a nice trip... I was going to tell you i just..." she wiped the tears from her cheek.

Misty looked at her and nodded, "Is there anything we can do?" She asked, her eyes full of that youthful hope she still managed to poses. "Anything to slow it down? I know Mallory doesn't want to be hurting you, can't she say she wants to wait or..."

Cordelia shook her head and sighed. "That's not how it works Misty... you know that..." she took a deep breath and took Misty's hands. "I love you, let's go to Italy, let's have a wonderful honey moon and when we get back I promise I'll go to the doctor."

Misty didn't look entirely satisfied but she wanted Cordelia to be happy so she nodded.

"But I'm carrying the bags."

So they did. They went to Italy for two glorious weeks and soaked up the sun. They had a wonderful time, no worry's and fears. Just them together and their love. Just as promised when they returned home Cordelia made an appointment with her General practitioner. She also had called for Mallory to meet with her.

They sat her in office quietly for more than a minute before Mallory broke the silence.

"Did i do something wrong Miss Cordelia?" She asked.

Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, "no, quite the contrary. I believe that you may be the next supreme." She said, "your powers have been growing correct? Manifesting more powers weekly, or so I'm told."

Mallory nodded, her brow scrunched together in thought.

"But I- i don't want to take over. You're an amazing supreme! I thought... don't you have to..."

Cordelia said nothing her eyes downcast.

"No..." Mallory whispered as she stood and moved to Delia's side. She hugged her tight as tears sprung from her eyes. "What's wrong with you? Can I make it stop? I don't want to hurt you! You're the only family I've ever known..."

Delia smiled at the girl and hugged her back, "nothing can be done, you will train and I will teach you until I move on from this world. You will take the rest of the seven wonders and I have no doubt you will pass every single one." She stood up with Mallory and held her hands. "I will run this coven until I am unfit to do so and you will be ready."

The doctors office was cold and stark white. She held Misty's hand tightly as they waited in his office for him to return with the test results.

The door creaked open and both blonde heads spun around to watch the older man enter. His nose was buried in the file as he came to sit down opposite them.

"Cordelia... I'm so sorry to tell you this... you have what we call Acute Myeloid Leukemia, it's a fast moving form of leukemia and it's a stage M5 of M0-M7. We could try to hit it with chemo and radiation, but you are very advanced so I'm not confident you could be cured."

Misty gagged as the man spoke, she let go of her tight grip on Cordelia's hand and rushed to the garbage can where she promptly threw up until nothing was left. Cordelia stayed still in her chair, staring straight ahead- her chin trembling and here watering. She knew it was coming yes, but she thought maybe they would have a little more time. Time to teach her girls, time to train Mallory, time with Misty.

Misty. Her love. Her eyes snapped out of the daze in search of her wife. She gasped and ran to her when she saw her on the floor.

She wrapped her arms around her tightly and cried into her shoulder as misty gripped her arms tightly.

The doctor excused himself quietly and neither woman really noticed.

"What are we going to to?" Misty asked looking into Delia's eyes searching for an answer. But Cordelia didn't have one.

"I... I don't know..." her voice trembled and the tears were uncontrollable. "I'm just... going to spend whatever time I have left loving you."

They'd planned to begin chemo right away, the doctor was hopeful that if they were as aggressive with treatment as the cancer seemed to be they could beat it. Cordelia was less hopeful. But she wanted to be around for as long as she could, so she fought.

Misty brought her to all her appointments and stayed with her the whole time. They were draining, and it made her sick to her stomach but she wanted as much time with her love as she could get. After two weeks of the treatments she was really feeling the weight of it, Misty had to practically carry her inside when they got to the house. She pushed the front door open with her hip and called for Zoe to help. Said girl turned up instantly and grabbed Cordelia's other half. Together they brought her to they living room and set her down on the couch. Despite mostly having been carried Cordelia couldn't seem to catch her breath, she let her head fall back and closed her eyes.

"Don't let them see me... like this..." she said quietly but not soon enough, as Mallory and two other girls were walking in.

"Miss Cordelia?" Mallory said as she approached her teacher. She sat down beside her before Misty or Zoe could object. "Are you okay?"

Cordelia nodded, though it was a lie, she didn't feel bad about telling it. Mallory had no control over what was happening with them and Delia refused to be her mother and hate the girl over it.

"I'm fine Mallory, would you do me a favor? Light the fireplace I'm feeling a little chill."

Mallory easily waved her hand and the fireplace roared to life. Cordelia smirked, this was one powerful witch they'd uncovered. She knew that pirokenisis was one of the easier seven wonders but she thought it smart to have Mallory practice them all before the time came.

"What's wrong with you?" One of the other girls asked from the side of the couch. Cordelia looked up at her and sighed, "I suppose you'll all find out sooner or later." She asked zoe to gather the girls in the living room and she would explain to them the situation. They all shuffled in about five minutes later, after Cordelia had rearranged herself on the couch. Looking more like the supreme she felt stronger even if she was still weak physically.

She took a deep breath before she began.

"As I'm sure you all know, when a new supreme rises the old one begins to loose her powers. There can only be one supreme. I..." she sighed, "I have cancer, quickly spreading aggressive cancer. You will all have a new supreme soon. One that I know will lead this coven into great times and keep us strong and united. I have every faith that she will lead us into the best time this coven has ever seen. And when she does rise I expect you all to be just as kind and respectful to her as you have always been to me." The girls peppered her with questions then, and she answered them all calmly and gave them each a hug before excusing herself to her bedroom.

She was struggling to get up the stairs when Mallory came up behind her.

"Let me help you Miss Cordelia." The girl said as she wrapped her arm around Cordelia's waist in a position Delia realized she was all to comfortable in with anyone. The young witch helped her to her room and she sat down on the edge of her bed. Mallory was hovering, and she didn't really have the energy for it. "What's on your mind Mallory?" She said with as much kindness as she could muster.

She told a deep breath, then paused, "I don't want to rise if it means you have to fall..." Mallory said, tears streaming down her face. Cordelia smiled a sad smile at her and held her arms open. Mallory immediately fell into her embrace and cried. Cordelia just shushed her and ran her fingers through her hair soothingly.

"I will be here for as long as I can..." she said softly, "I'm not ready to go yet either."

Week five of chemo had Cordelia defeated, all she wanted was to stop. It was sometime in the middle of the night when she woke up, her body soaked though with sweat.

"M-misty..." she called quietly her voice shaking.

The other blonde rolled over to face her, her eyes not yet open, "hm?"

Her breathing was picking up, "Misty please..." she cried, she was going to throw up and she couldn't get herself up and into the bathroom fast enough, she just knew it. Misty sat up quickly and came around to her side of the bed helping Cordelia to stand up an led her to the bathroom. As soon as she was in front of the toilet she fell to her knees and promptly threw up everything she'd eaten all day. Misty held her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly, hushing her.

When she was finished, or she hoped she was she fell back against Misty's chest and closed her eyes in hopes of stifling the tears she could feel coming.

"I hate this..." Misty said quietly after a few minutes of silence. "I hate that you're suffering and I can't do anything about it..."

Cordelia sighed, "There is nothing to be done..." she shifted in her wife's arms and looked up at her. "You're doing everything you can do to help me, and it is, you _are_ helping me. More than you know." Misty said nothing else, she just stood up, helping Cordelia up as well, leading her back to bed. "Let try to get some rest."

The next day Cordelia couldn't even get out of bed. Misty spent the day with her, holding cool cloths to her forehead and having her sip soup broth.

It was around noon, Misty was sitting against the wall on the bed with Delia laying on her side, her head resting in Misty's lap. "You should try to eat something." Misty suggested.

Cordelia shook her head. "I can't." She stomach rolled even at the thought of it. Misty sighed and went about brushing through Cordelia's hair with her fingers.

"Misty..." Cordelia whispered. Misty hummed at her, "I'm so glad my hair didn't fall out... I know that's artificial and stupid.. but I'm just glad your- and the girls- your last memories of me won't be a pathetic shriveled up bald version of me... like Fiona..." she swallowed hard.

"I would love you no matter how you look, I will always love you, this is going to get better Delia. I know it." Misty said, her certainty unwavering, whether is be foolish or hopeful she wasn't sure.

"I love you Misty, just know that." She could see the goodbye in Cordelia voice and she refused it, foolishly she would later learn, she thought that if she didn't accept death then death would not come.

"I know." She said instead of saying back, she would have time to tell her forever right?

That night Misty kissed Cordelia's forehead and cuddled close to her. They always fell asleep close together and someone would wake up with Cordelia sprawled all over the bed. Misty always thought it funny because she was so precise and careful during the day, yet while she was asleep, she was so uncontrolled.

When Misty woke the next morning something felt strange, and when she tried to shift herself she realized what. Cordelia was still wrapped around her, cuddling her. Misty looked to see if she'd already woken up but she wasn't moving and her eyes were shut.

"Delia?" She whispered, "can you move so I can pee?" She asked with a small laugh. No response. Misty sighed, "Cordelia come on, watch out I'm gonna pee my pants." She said as she moved her wife's arm off her stomach.

Cold. Ice cold. Misty dropped it as fast as she could. She could feel it now, or rather, she _couldn't_ feel anything. No life force was coming from her love.

"Cordelia!" She screamed and moved Cordelia to lay on her back as she climbed over her. She could bring her back, she _would_ bring her back, she had to. She let her hands hover over her wife's cold body. Nothing. She tried again, nothing.

"Why isn't this working! Help! Mallory! Zoe! Queenie!" She cried, she couldn't breathe, her heart felt as though it would beat straight out of her chest. Queenie come running in first, Mallory hot on her tail.

"Oh god..."Queenie whispered and covered her mouth. "Is she...?" Misty didn't hear her though, her gasped for air were too loud.

"Misty... come here... come away from her.. she's gone." Zoe said, who had come in behind them. Mallory walked over to Cordelia and tried her powers as well but nothing happened. Zoe walked over to misty and grabbed her hands attempting to pull her from Cordelia's body but the swamp witch only held on tighter. Sobbing incoherently now she gripped onto Cordelia's body as if her life depended on it.

"She was supposed to have more time... we were supposed I have more time..." she sobbed and finally fell into Zoe's waiting arms.

The funeral was large, not only because she was the supreme but because she was beloved. She was kind and good hearted. Only ever wanting to help her coven and her sisters. They buried her near where they had a marker for Myrtle, she would have wanted to be close to her, Misty thought. How was she supposed to go on? Alone? Cordelia was her other half, she completed her, they'd barley known each other before they'd bonded closer than anyone else in Mistys life. She looked around at all the women around her and cracker the first smile she had since Delia had left. She would want misty to take care of them, Mallory would be their leader of course, but she was young and Cordelia would have wanted Misty to care for the coven as she would have. All she wanted now was to be able to tell Delia that she loved her, she hadn't said it back when Cordelia said it to her, she wasn't even sure why, maybe she thought it was obvious or that she could say it later. Either way, it was to late now.


End file.
